Brynja
Brynja is a natural Aesir formerly of the Winderost. She is a distant relative of Sverin and thus is in a high tier. Her aunt is Valdis and her wingsister is Dagny. She currently rules the Silver Isles with Shard. Information Description Brynja has an Aesir build which means she has a bulky build and short broad wings. She is decribed to have ruddy feathers the color of a red hawk and pale gold eyesSkyfire, page 97. She also has a hint of stripes along her feathers making her pleasing to the eye. Personality Brynja is prideful, but not like her Dragon-Blooded Aesir cousins. She is kind, thoughtful, sympathetic and caring towards those she considers close. Role During Skyfire, Brynja was Rashard's love-interest. He couldn't stop thinking about her and is completely enamored with her. During A Shard of Sun, she helps Kjorn find his wingbrother and admits that she wants to be Rashard's queen. In By the Silver Wind, she is attempting to gain the approval of Ketil, an elder Vanir, and the other Vanir as they don't trust her because of her Aesir heritage and relations to Sverin. In The Starward Light, she is pregnant with her daughter Embra. History Skyfire Brynja is first introduced meeting Rashard after he helps save Lisbet's life from a painted dog. When her aunt Valdis calls him a witless outlander, she defends him, saying he flew down to help Lisbet. She then helps Shard and Stigr join the Dawn Spire and appears as a recurring character to help the two of them. When Shard confesses to how much he likes her, she tells him that she loves him too, more than she should. She ultimately turns him down as she was promised to Asvander by King Orn in hopes to reunite the Lakelanders with the Dawn Spire. A Shard of Sun In an attack on Kjorn, Nilsine and the Vanhar by the eagles, Brynja pulls off when she realizes that Kjorn is from the Silver Isles, and that he is Rashard's wingbrother. She then decides to help him find Shard. At the end of the book, Brynja admits to Shard that she loves him and will be his queen. By the Silver Wind During the fourth book, Brynja attempts to prove herself to Ketil and the other Vanir who are still suspicious of her after they were exiled from their home. She is still strong-willed and doesn't let the suspicion of the other Vanir get her down. At the end, Brynja brings Rashard a fish that was fresh from the sea. The two then discuss about the next day, and they then fly out to take their vows. The Starward Light Brynja appears in the beginning of Starwind Light where she mentioned to be pregnant with Shard's heir. She speaks to Ragna and Sigrun about the Long Night, where she is discussing how to make a Long Night celebration that will benefit the Aesir and Vanir. Flying in soon! Relationships Rashard Brynja seems to have feelings for Rashard. She likes him more than she should, because she was promised to Asvander. When she told Shard this, he was angry and hurt and decided to go face the wyrms. She helps Kjorn find Shard during A Shard of Sun, and at the end of the book openly declares her love for him. During By the Silver Wind, Brynja attempts to prove to the Vanir that she is worthy of being their queen. Asvander Dagny Stigr Valdis Family Tree Genetic List of all Family Members Quotes ''Skyfire'' Quotes ''A Shard of Sun'' Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes Trivia * Brynja's name is Old Norse for 'armor'. **This fits her, as she and Rashard love each other, but there is a barrier (armor) between them (in the form of her betrothal to Asvander). It could also be that she is a fierce warrior. * As of the Patron Starwind Light script by Jess, she is pregnant with Shard's kit ** Shard's kit appears in Salomon Run where it's reveald that the kit is a female named Embra. Gallery Canon B-Qvzg4CIAAspkg.png Screen Shot 2016-06-25 at 10.04.15 AM.png|By QueenClam Author-Brynjamaybe - Copia.jpg BrynjaREF.png|Brynja Reference Fanart References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Aesir Category:Dawn Spire Gryfons Category:Gryfons Category:Skyfire Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Supporting Charcters Category:Major Characters Category:The Starward Light Characters Category:Aesir Royal Family Category:Vanir Royal Family Category:Huntresses Category:A Shard of Sun Characters